fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Witherfore
James Witherfore is an Elite class mage of the Lost Sanctum guild, he has been a part of the guild since he was a child due to his unusual circumstnaces. James is generally an out going person but is very uncomfortable about people learning of his true nature, and that he his not quite human, as a result there are few people even whithin his own guild that have seen James use his magic. Appearance in his human form James is by all accounts unassuming and average, he does not stand out at all. he has brown hair and brown eyes, and his choice in clothes is what some consider to be boring. he is quite tall, measuring in at over six feet tall, and he is very slender, making him seem taller than he is. Personlity James Witherfore is generally laid back, it takes a lot to get under his skin, and what most people would get upset about or irritated at James will usually just laugh it off. he doesnt like to do jobs, and this makes people believe that he is lazy, but the truth is he doesnt want to have to take his true form, which is quite monstrous, as he believes that if anyone finds out about it they will not accept him. James is a very thorough individual, and once he starts something he will always see it through till the end. James considers himself to be the least powerful of his guilds elite mages (He is one of four) however there is no evidence to suggest that this is actually true. History James was born an ordinary human boy born with a large amount of magical potential, but when he was six years old he was bitten by a rare snake that has a venom with magic properties, a venom that attacks ones magic energy and slowly taints it, killing the victim. his parents, ignorant in the ways of magic, infused a transformation lacrima into his body, hoping to transform the venom into harmless water. instead his entire body was transformed taking on properties of the sanke that bit him, this did actually save his life, but due to his magic being tainted the transformation was a permanent one, and he could not revert back to a human form using transformation magic alone. Desperate his parents took him to the master of the Lost Sanctum guild, who agreed to help him, he taught James Soul Seal and Soul Release magic, which allowed him to seal away the tainted part of his magic so that he could transform into a human. James considers his reptilian form to be his true form, as it requires canstant use of magic to be in his human form, but not to be in his reptilian form. after the help he recieved James decided to join the lost sanctum guild as a means of repaying the master for his help. The properties that he took on from the snake became very prominent as he grew into adolescence, he had the same poison, and the scales that covered his body were harder than steel, he also gained greatly increased physical prowess, he also gets an extra limb in the form of a powerful tail when he is in his reptilian form. due to this he obtained the rank of Elite at the young age of 17. even whithin the guild few people know of James' condition, only 5 other members are aware of the details. Synopsis coming soon Magic and abilitties 'Transformation: '''James can transform into numerous forms, so long as he is using soul seal. '''Soul Seal: '''using this spell alows James to seal away the part of his soul that is tainted, due to this he is able to use his transformation magic. '''Soul Release: '''Releasing the seal that he places on himself, this forces James back to his true state, that of a reptillian hybrid. '''Greatly enhanced endurance: '''When in his Reptilian form James Witherfore has a near inexhuastable amount of energy, and seemingly never grows tired. Reptiles Scales: ' '''when in his reptilian form James' scales are harder than steel, giving him a huge amount of defence, he is completely impervious to lower leveled spells unless they are cast by an exceptionally powerful mage, and even then the damage he takes is greatly reduced. his scales also give him defence against physical attacks, rendering them moot. '''Greatly enhanced physical capabilities: '''When in his reptilian form James Witherfore has physical abilities many times greater than that of a human. The main weakness in James Witherfore's magic is in his lack of offensive capabilities. James has no offensive magics at all and has to rely on his physical prowess to win his fights (Which is more than enough most of the time.) Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:hybrid